Praise Be to Air Fresheners
by rainbow cupcake
Summary: Sometimes all you need to do to get your mind off things is go for an early morning drive in a garbage truck. SidAndy.


_I know, I know, I keep getting into weirder and weirder ships. But hey, I'm pretty proud of this one, so there we go. _

_Apologies in advance if anything about this seems a little clunky, I wrote this on my phone while walking home in the cold from my bus, so some things may have been written a bit jumbly because of the touchscreen gloves I have._

_That aside, enjoy~! _

* * *

><p>As they drove down the street, Andy looked out the side window at all the houses passing by in the early morning light.<p>

This would definitely have to be filed under one of the strangest things he's done in a while, if not ever.

He'd been sitting on the steps in front of his house, having been unable to sleep due to the enclosing pressure starting college had been putting on him, when the garbage truck pulled up outside his house, to which he paid no mind, it was on schedule and he was lost in thought, staring at his shoes.

"Davis?"

Now _that_ got his attention. He jolted slightly, looking up at the figure coming towards him. Trying to stand, he eventually pulled himself up using the railing, slowly getting feeling back in his legs, as they'd fallen asleep ages ago, unlike himself.

"Man it really is you. Haven't seen you since you were a smaller stringbean."

Andy stared at him in confusion, taking in the others appearance. Once the goggles were off, he got a view of itchingly familiar eyes…and that shirt…

"Sid?"

He got a smirk in return.

"The one and only. Wanna go for a drive? You don't seem like you have anything better to do."

Going against his better instincts, Andy nodded, following him to the garbage truck front, noting with relief that the air freshener attached to the mirror seemed to be working doubletime, negating the scent of old food and other atrocities. Once in, he tugged his coat tighter around himself and checked to make sure he had his phone on him, mentally thanking himself for changing out of his pajamas before heading outside.

_Hey Sid, how are you, haven't seen you in ages, like my Buzz Lightyear pajamas?_

Perfect way to reintroduce yourself.

And now here they were, sitting quietly as the truck drove through the streets, Sid stopping occasionally to actually do his job.

He had a lot of questions he wanted to ask, but with the gentle movements of the vehicle, the quiet atmosphere, and with the lack of sleep he was currently suffering, Andy started to doze off in his seat.  
>What must have been nearly an hour later, he woke to a warm pressure on his shoulder, and a slight shaking sensation.<p>

"Hey, wake up, we're done."

He blinked, sitting up from where he'd been slumped against the door, and looked over at Sid, who had taken his gloves off, and sat back in his seat, stretching.

Glancing around outside, he saw that they were at what looked like the parking area for the dump, and they'd parked next to a bunch of other trucks.

"Gotta switch to my car now, you're welcome to come along if you want. Probably should, unless you wanna bus home."

The ride home was a bit more eventful, the two of them settling into casual conversation, discussing what had been going on in the years since they had seen each other last. Sid asked how Molly and his mom were doing, saying that he and his sister shared a place now, not wanting to be around their parents any longer, and his sister was curious how the family that lived next to them as kids was, since he'd let her know they were on his route, which brought out a smile from Andy.

He assured him that she…well, both of them, were allowed to visit whenever they wanted, if they were in the area.

Sid laughed and said he might take him up on the offer.

When they finally got back to the house, Sid got out with him, walking him to the door.

"So, think you'll be feeling restless any other time soon? Wouldn't mind going for another drive with you, that was actually pretty fun. Both of us have grown up from being brat kids, huh…"

Andy shuffled his feet for a second, nodding.

"I could be persuaded to go for another drive, if you're free."

Sid was about to turn and head back to his car, but Andy grabbed his arm.

"Sid do you…do…you want to come in? Mom and Molly would probably love to see you again, even though Molly might not remember you that well, considering she was barely above baby age."

He stood there for a while, letting Andy keep a light grip on his arm, before he closed his eyes and nodded, letting the other slide his hand down into his, open the door, and tug him inside.

They'd definitely have to go on more drives.


End file.
